Bad Sensei
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Anko is forced to substitute teach while Iruka is on an extended mission.


**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"A what?"<p>

"You heard me." Tsunade sat forward and rested her head in her hands. "You have to teach in the academy. Is this a problem?"

Anko took a step back in horror. "But why do I have to do it? I'm horrible with kids!"

"Nonsense," the Hokage said as she poured herself another cup of sake. "Naruto and the others seem to love you."

'I think you have your definition of 'love' mixed up with 'fear',' she thought. She let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, Hokage-sama. I'll do it." She slumped forward and started for the door.

She brought the cup up to her lips. "Good. By the way, I think you should know. This isn't a mission. It's a punishment, so it's supposed to be something you'd find unpleasant."

Anko stopped walking and looked at Tsunade in shock. "Punishment? What did I do?"

Tsunade set her cup down after quickly emptying it. "Last week, you were on a mission with Kakashi-san, Gai-san, Asuma-san, and Kurenai-san. You all stopped at a bar on the way back, and you ended up-"

Anko held her hands up in an attempt to stop her. "Ah! I remember! Please, don't say anymore!" She put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "I had forgotten I did that." Tsunade sat up straighter. "But don't worry! I'll be a wonderful teacher! Just wait and see!" She held up her fist in determination. "Oh, how long will I have to do this?"

Tsunade poured another cup. "For three months. Iruka-san is on an extended mission, so you will be filling in for him while he is away." She looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Is that alright with you?"

Anko nodded. "Of course." She bowed. "I'll try my best not to disappoint you, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade let out a sigh. 'I was expecting her to say 'I'll try my best on this mission.' Not anything like that.' She shook her head with a laugh. "If things get bad, I may have to extend your punishment. Understand?"

"Understood!" she said with a quick salute. "I should get started with my mission-"

"Punishment."

"-So I'll take my leave now. Good bye, Hokage-sama," she said with a small bow. She turned and left the room. 'Alright, it's only three months. Nothing too bad, right?'

Tsunade set down the cup and reached for the bottle, deciding to just drink out of there. 'I'm not exactly sure how this all will turn out, but I should finish this sake before Shizune gets back with those reports.' She lifted the bottle up and tipped it towards her mouth.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

The older woman almost dropped the bottle. She hadn't expected her to show up so soon. 'Well, darn.' She reluctantly set the bottle back onto the table.

* * *

><p>Anko walked towards the academy, her feet crunching on the grass beneath them. She entered the building and slowly walked through the halls. As she walked, she thought about what she was planning on doing today. 'Oh, damn. I don't have a lesson plan or whatever those things are called.' She shook her head. "Ah, darn it. What should I do?"<p>

"Ah! Anko-san!" She groaned. She immediately recognized that voice. Maito Gai ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hello there, Anko-san! Do you want to run some laps around the village?"

Anko shook her head. "Sorry, Gai-san. I have to substitute teach for Iruka-san. Maybe Kakashi-san will want to?"

"Great idea!" he said with a thumbs up. "I'll go look for him. Good luck with teaching." He ran off, laughing loudly.

Anko sighed. 'That was strange.' She reached the classroom and held her hand out hesitantly for the door. 'Guess I'll have to wing it.' She slid the door open quickly. "Good morning, cla-"

Her greeting was interrupted by the bucket of chalk powder that fell when she opened the door. She let out an "Ugh!" as it covered her from her head to her waist. She turned her attention to the group of giggling students in the back of the class. "I can't believe that actually worked!" a small boy with a long scarf around his neck and a broken tooth said with a loud laugh. He sat between a boy with a runny nose and a girl with her hair up in a strange fashion. From the looks of it, he was the leader.

Anko scowled and walked over to her desk. "Not a good idea, you little half-pints. I was planning on being the nice teacher that would probably let you leave early if you asked. But now, I'm probably going to be the worst teacher you've ever had. You'll be wishing that Iruka-sensei never left. Understand?" She heard a couple of gulps and saw them nod their heads. She nodded back. She turned around and noticed that all of the chalk was gone. 'Don't tell me they ground up all of the chalk in the room for this little prank.' She took a deep breath and then used her finger to lift some chalk dust off of her shoulder and began writing her name on the board.

While she was writing, the other students had their eyes locked the three in the back. The boy with the scarf laughed nervously at the glares and tried to quietly reason with them. "Look, it's not like I did anything that bad. I mean, look at her. She'd probably get pissed at anything."

"No talking!" Anko pointed at the boy with a chalk dusted finger. "Please come up to the front of the classroom." The boy quickly scampered over to Anko. "What is your name?"

"K-Konohamaru," he mumbled and looked at his feet.

Anko looked back at the two students that were sitting with him. "And you two, please come down here, as well." They walked over to Konohamaru with an air of nervousness. "Your names please?"

The small girl looked up at and said, "My name is Moegi."

Anko turned to the boy with the runny nose. "My name is Udon."

"Do you need a tissue?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Udon looked at her in confusion. "No, why do you ask?"

"No reason." She walked to her desk and sat on it while facing them. "You three were the ones who set up that chalk bucket, right?" Konohamaru crossed his arms while Udon and Moegi nodded. "I thought so. Now, I'm going to use you three as my assistants today. You have no choice." They groaned. "How about you write this problem on the board and solve it?" She held a math book in front of Konohamaru.

He glared at her and took the book. He looked around and couldn't find any chalk. Anko realized this and muttered something about having one of them go and get some chalk from another teacher. Konohamaru ignored her and decided to get some chalk himself. Using the same method Anko did earlier, he reached to his teacher and attempted to get some chalk on his finger. Unfortunately for him, he thought it would be a bright idea to try and cop a feel. His hand was on her chest for half a second before she moved away and started spouting profanities.

"Oho, trying to get lucky, I see?" She smirked and pulled out a kunai. She lifted Konohamaru into the air and held it near his neck. "Well, that's not how you're supposed to treat your sensei," she said with a smile.

"And that's not how you're supposed to treat your students." All eyes landed on the doorway. Kakashi stood there in a janitor uniform. He was leaning on a mop with a raised eyebrow. "Anko-chan, can I talk to you for a second?"

Anko blinked at him. "Oh, sure." She slowly lowered Konohamaru to the ground. He had a look of terror on his face. He trembled and quickly ran behind his friends. Anko cleared her throat. "How about you all go outside for a little recess?"

The room was empty in about a minute. She had definitely left an impression on her students. They were terrified of her. Kakashi shook his head and entered the room. "If Tsunade-sama found out about this, she'd be furious."

Anko rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that. But did you see what they did? They were awful. What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Use normal punishments?"

"I did," she started. "But those little brats just kept getting worse and worse. I guess I lost it. Sorry. I'll try to be better."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment and thought. Anko looked back nervously, wondering why he wasn't speaking. "Do you want me to stay here for a bit and make sure they behave?" he offered.

Anko's face lit up. "Would you? That would be cool. You're a teacher after all, so it would probably be easier if I learned from you."

Kakashi laughed. "Ah, yes. Learning from me would be wise, huh?" He tried to hide the nervous look on his face. He stopped to remember all of the things that he had done as a sensei. He told his students he hated them, he tied one up, had one strung from a tree, buried one in the ground up to his head, scared one so bad she fainted, always showed up late, read porn instead of watching them, and constantly made up excuses. 'Eh, whatever. They don't hate me, so I must be doing something right.'

"Why are you dressed as a janitor?" she asked. Kakashi looked kind of funny in those clothes.

"Oh," he said as if he had forgotten he was dressed strangely. "I'm hiding from Gai. I don't feel like running laps around the village today, so I decided to put on a disguise. What do you think? Convincing?"

Anko laughed. She could still figure out it was him right away. "It didn't work on me, but it may work on Gai-san."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, if it doesn't, I now have an excuse for not running. I'm helping you."

At that moment, Gai entered the room. "There's the janitor! I accidentally knocked over a can of paint while I was stretching. Could you clean that up?" Kakashi turned around and stared at Gai. "Oho, it's Kakashi! Ready to run some laps, my beloved rival?" he said with a sparkling grin.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gai. I'm helping Anko-san with her class. Maybe Asuma wants to."

Gai gave him a thumbs up. "That's alright! Perhaps another time! I'll go and ask him right now," he yelled happily. With that, he left the room to search for Asuma at his usual smoking spots.

"You should probably call your class back in before they get into too much trouble," Kakashi said. He moved to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall. "I'll be here if you need anything." He took out his book and began to reread it for the millionth time.

Anko nodded. She quickly exited the room and searched for her class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sounded a bit OOC. I'll try to fix that.<strong>

**I hope you liked it. I'll update when I can. Please review. I want to know what I can improve on.**

**~RandomHyuuga **


End file.
